


i wanna hold hands with you

by courvoisierinmycoffee



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courvoisierinmycoffee/pseuds/courvoisierinmycoffee
Summary: Lukas teaches Philip to swim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> people have probs already wrote shit like this but i got a prompt on tumblr so here we are

Two days after their visit to the lake, Lukas realises Philip doesn’t swim because he can’t. 

It’s slightly ridiculous for Lukas to take so long to realise why Philip was so stubborn, but once he does, the blond swears to himself that he will teach Philip. It’s just the matter of convincing the other boy.

Usually, it’s Philip who will smile or pout to convince Lukas to do something for him, but somehow, the blond’s pleading has Philip agreeing. 

The next day, after school, Lukas drives them both to the lake.

Similarly to the first time, Lukas strips down quickly, throwing his clothing hazardously across the dirty ground. This time, though, Philip follows suit. He’s slower and more hesitant, but eventually his barefeet come to touch the edge of the lake. 

Philip stares at him; Lukas stares back, his smile both hopeful and nervous.

Will Philip back out? Will he say no? Will he leave? 

But, he doesn’t. 

Instead, he pads forward into the shallow water and reaches out for Lukas’ hand. With a wider grin now, he takes the brunet’s hand in his hand. Lukas tugs Philip further in, until he’s waist-up in the water. Philip’s fingers clutch desperately at Lukas’ hand; he’s scared. 

“I’ve got you.” Lukas promises; his voice gentle, the way it always is around Philip. His stomach aches – Lukas thinks about what Philip told him, but is quick to shake the thought away. He focuses his attention solely on the beautiful brunet before him. 

Philip nods, trusting Lukas completely. It’s almost terrifying, yet exciting too. Lukas likes that Philip trusts him – trusts Lukas enough to do this when he’s so obviously fearful of the water.

“I’m freezing.” Philip grumbles, itching to return to the shore.

Lukas rolls his eyes. “You agreed to this.” He accuses, as he guides Philip a little further into the water. 

“Lay on your back,” Lukas says, dropping Philip’s hand in favour of helping the brunet lean back into the water. Philip glances at him uneasily, but does as asked, falling back against the water. “Don’t move.” Lukas instructs. He watches Philip float atop of the water, seemingly growing calmer with each second that he doesn’t drown.

“I could get used to this.” Philip jokes, still slightly nervous, yet he turns his head a little to give Lukas a small smile.

“This is only the beginning.” He laughs and so does Philip.

“Now, turn over.” When Philip seems to panic, Lukas grabs his hand. He intertwines their fingers. “It’s alright. I’ve got you.” 

After a long moment, Philip twists onto his stomach. He holds his head up high, wide eyes on Lukas. Lukas takes his other hand, holding them both tight now. “Kick your legs a little. We’ll take it one step at a time.”

Philip does, feet splashing at the water. As his feet move, Lukas tugs him toward, dragging Philip gently through the water. A few minutes later, he let go of one hand, and instructed Philip to follow his movements of gliding it backwards. Philip follows easily. Lukas lets go of the other hand, leaving him on his own; Philip doesn’t even realise that he’s managing to swim. His movements are clumsy and awkward, but he’s swimming nonetheless.

Lukas is unbelievably proud. 

Eventually, the blond stops him. Philip stands up, shivering in the cool water. He’s grinning widely, though. 

“I was swimming! Lukas, did you see that?” Philip laughs, almost childishly. 

Lukas beams in reply; he forgets all that has happened to them, simply consumed by Philip’s bright eyes and excited smile – by his beauty.

“Yeah, I did.”

After that, they continue on for about an hour, Lukas teaching Philip the basic strokes and Philip trying his hardest. He’s still scared, but less so than before. 

Their lesson ends when Philip begins splashing playfully at Lukas, and Lukas retaliates with as much force. They end up chasing each other, laughing and throwing water in every direction. 

Lukas’ arms come to wrap around Philip’s waist when he catches the brunet. Philip’s grin is carefree and wild, his breathing heavy; Lukas can feel it against his skin. A hand reaches up to touch at Lukas’ cheek, brushing away the soaked strands of hair sticking to his skin. Philip’s lips come to hover against his own, and soon they’re crashing together in a kiss. Lukas clings to Philip, his eyes closing. 

The kiss is perfect and Lukas’ stomach is aching again; Lukas doesn’t deny what it means this time.


End file.
